


The Light In Your Eyes...

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: Post Pink-Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light In Your Eyes...

Bea had changed after she had found Simmo. She was quieter, far less outgoing and, much as she knew she should be happy, Franky was slightly worried. She had seen how Bea changed after losing her daughter, she didn't want to see that happen again. 

People would not see her talking to Bea, she knew she had to be careful to keep her group from knowing how she felt about Bea after all and, much as people had always thought she was heartless, she couldn't stand to let them hurt or upset Bea. If anyone did she'd have to shut it down discreetly. 

Lately Franky had been considering what she was doing with Kim, she knew she should let the girl go, if she was serious about finding a way to bring Bea closer. 

She had glanced over at Bea as they ate. Bea looked slightly unsure of herself and closed off. Without thinking much about it Franky had risen and moved closer, making a point to nudge Bea slightly as she passed, knowing that Bea would follow. Once they were alone she'd have to see what she could do to put the woman at ease. 

She would still tease her but she was a little protective about Bea, in ways even she hadn't understood.


End file.
